Raimundo Taisho
by JFox101
Summary: Seswshomaru and Kagura's son was sent away as an infant to protect him from threats on his life. He now lives as Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, and Kagura searches for her mother, Wuya. Rated T.


**Chapter 1: The Son of Kagura and Sesshomaru...**

Raimundo tossed and turned as he dreamed of his childhood. He'd been having strange dreams lately. About a silver haired man with purple slashes on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead and a woman with strange ears cooing over a baby with the woman's ears and the man's markings.

"_**You will be VERY powerful Raimundo, my son." Sesshomaru said as the infant snuggled his papa's draped fur. "But I'm afraid you must go away for a while, there have been threats on your life from my enemies and-"**_

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Raimundo was woken by a strong wave of water from the Orb of Tornami, one of the many Shen Gong Wu kept at the Xiaolin Temple where he and his fellow Xiaolin Dragon's trained. Shen Gong Wu are mystical artifacts created by the great Xiaolin Grand Master Dashi to help in the fight against the Heylin forces. Raimundo blinked and saw a small green dragon holding an orb.

"You ok kid?" Dojo asked as Raimundo rubbed his head.

"Aside from the morning greeting yeah, just fantastic."

"You had that dream again?" The dragon asked slithering up to his shoulder. "You know if you talked to Fung or one of the other Masters they could probably help you out."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks Dojo." He said.

"No prob." The small dragon said as he slithered away with the Orb of Tornami to wake the others.

And, sure enough, as Raimundo was folding up his futon, he heard "ORB OF TORNAMI!" And the swound of Kimiko screaming as water woke her. He snickered and went to the training ground where Omi was doing his daily tai chi routine.

The short for his age boy sensed Raimundo. "Something is troubling you my friend?" He asked.

"No." Raimundo lied as Kimiko and Clay arrived to train in their respective elements. "I'm just trying out a new technique."

"Ooo.' Omi said excitedly. "Lemme see!"

Raimundo brought out the metal fan he found cleaning out an old closet in the temple yesterday. "Dance of Blades - Wind!" He shouted channeling his chi through the fan. The dragons in training all watched in awe as he swung the fan and blades of light flew out of the fan toward the training dummies and as soon as they hit a gust of wind surrounded them and cut the dummies everywhere. A couple where desroyed completely.

"I'll be danged." Clay said in awe.

"Wow, I never realized how powerful wind was." Kimiko said in awe as the japanese girl saw the shattered remains of the dummies.

"Keep in mind young dragons, that your techniques are powered with chi." Master Fung said as he came out with Dojo on his shoulder. "Raimundo, Dojo tells me you wish to talk in private?"

"Right." Raimundo said as he pocket the folded metal fan and left with the elder monk.

"What is troubling you Raimundo?" Master Fung asked as he poured the two of them some fresh tea.

"Its this dream I've been having." Raimundo told his teacher. "I know I was adopted, and I think its about my real parents." He calmly took a sip of the warm drink, careful to not spill it on his robe.

"What is the dream?" Master Fung asked his young student calmly as he also took a sip. Seemingly unaware of the others listening in with Dojo.

"I'm being held by a man with silver hair and purple slash marks on his cheeks, he also has a purple crescent moon on his forehead." Raimundo said. "My mother issmiling down at me, at least I think she's my mother, and my father is telling me I have to go away because of threats to my life from his enemies.

_It couldn't be..._ Master Fung thought. He was aware of The Western Land's guardian Sesshomaru and how he had sent his son who was born from the Wind Demon Kagura, but he thought it would be impossible to find their protectors child and in turn protect him. _Is it possible? But he doesn't look anything like Lord Sesshomaru. _He then thought of the teddy bear he slept with everynight unconciously sniffling and nuzzling it. "Do you know anything of your real parents?" Master Fung asked the Dragon of Wind.

"All I know is that my family found me in a basket on their doorstep with my teddy bear." Raimundo said somewhat confirming a suspicion the old monk had.

"I see." _I thought so. That teddy bear must act as a calming draft of sorts for his demonic side. Lord Sesshomaru must have stuffed the teddy bear with his fur. _"I must discuss this with the other Masters. Please excuse me." and he left a stunned Raimundo.

_Does he know something he's not telling me? _Raimundo thought. _Well it wouldn't be the first time would it? _He asked himself as he cleaned up and took the tea pot to the stove to be reheated later.

**To Be Continued...**

**You like it? Should I continue? What do you think of my new plunny? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Unbeta'd, but my beta is my Master, Carnifex264! *Huggles Master***

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
